robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dundee
Dundee was a competitor robot that fought in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It failed to progress beyond the first round in its only appearance, after getting flipped over by Cassius 2. The team had also competed in Series 2 with Loco, which reached the Heat Final. Design Dundee was a box wedge-shaped robot designed to resemble a crocodile, and armed with a novel and versatile set of weapons. These consisted of upper and lower crushing rams forming the crocodile's 'mouth', with sets of metal 'teeth', driven on chains designed to snag and bite down on opponents, along with an electric-driven circular saw mounted on the underside of the upper ram. Dundee's upper ram was also capable of acting as a lifter when lowered, with the intention of getting underneath opponents and tipping them over. The robot itself was mostly built out of scrap and salvaged materials. Both its drivetrain and weapons used drive chains from a car, the 'teeth' in its rams were made from chains from a hospital hoist, while the chassis was built out of the framework from a physiotherapist's couch. Dundee's armour was also salvaged from the metal found in freezers. While having an interesting design and weapon configuration, and being relatively quick by Series 3 standards, Dundee's high ground clearance, slow turning speed and lack of self-righting mechanism proved to be its key weaknesses during its only battle. Robot History Series 3 Dundee fought in Heat M, and was drawn against Series 2 runner-up Cassius 2 in its first round battle. In what was effectively a rematch of Loco's Series 2 Heat Final against Cassius, it started quickly, charging towards Cassius 2 and dodging its first flip while the latter was caught and pinned against the wall by Sir Killalot. Cassius 2 escaped, and both robots circled and hit each other before Dundee was pushed into Sir Killalot by Cassius 2. Dundee bumped into the wall before backing away and turning to attack Cassius 2 again, only to be nudged away and flipped onto its back after a charge from Cassius 2. With Dundee unable to self-right, 'cease' was promptly called, and Cassius 2 celebrated its victory by attacking the House Robots. This eliminated Dundee from the Third Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Dundee alongside Suicidal Tendencies, Panic Attack, Miss Struts and Eye of Newt fought in a carpark rumble in November 1999 in Plymouth in aid for Children in Need. In one fight it fought against Suicidal Tendencies and lost. Appearances in Merchandise *Dundee/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Trivia *Dundee was named after Michael "Crocodile" Dundee, the main character in the 1986 film Crocodile Dundee. Its crocodile-inspired design, in turn, is also a visual pun on said character. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with Conveyor Belts Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3